


The Eternals

by Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: ://, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Lance x Keith, M/M, There is swearing, altea, keith - Freeform, keith is named kalasia, klance, klance!fem au, lance - Freeform, lance is named Luna, loturd sucks, slowburn, they are called the eternals instead of voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance/pseuds/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance
Summary: Two goddesses named The Eternals that protect the land of Altea, and have protected it for thousands of years. Not much is known about them except that one has fire powers and one has water and ice. But here is the story of how they came to be.orHey! My name's Luna, you're about to hear a story that no mortal has! This is the story of how myself and Blazey became the people you know us as today, The Eternals!stop calling me Blazey.Aw, don't be like that Blazey.sigh.Well, let's get this show on the road! Are you excited?No.Yay! Let's go





	The Eternals

**Author's Note:**

> This is an English assignment that went too far.

(Luna’s perspective)  
“What did you just say to me, Luna?” her father demanded. “I’m sorry for complaining father, I just feel as if you give me a lot of work to do and I wish to have time to study” Luna replied shaking. “You ungrateful brat, go to your room”. Luna looked at her shoes“ yes father”. Luna’s footsteps echoed in the hallways as she plodded back to her room. Her floorboard creaked as she ran over to her bed. “It’s so unfair, father never lets me have time to study” she complained and she flopped onto her bed. “One day I’ll prove to him that I’m just as good as him”. She picked up a book and lay down and began to get lost in a different world.

-Next Morning-  
“LUNA COME DOWN THE STAIRS”. Luna jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. “Sorry father, what is it?”. “Well since you were having trouble doing the housework, I thought you could have a helping hand” Her father smugly said. She looked up and faked a smile at her father, she refuses to let him win. He knows how much she hates having slaves. “I managed to get her for free thanks to the fact that she’s half galra, and an orphan” he looked disgusted at the poor girl. Many alteans hated galra and claimed they were “spawns of the devil”. Lucky for this girl she showed no galra traits. “What do you say, Luna?”. She swallowed her pride and muttered, “Thank you father”. He grinned at her “your welcome”. Luna stared at the girl. She seemed the same age as her, dark inky hair was pulled back in a bonnet with only her bangs escaping, her pale skin had fresh cuts on it. Her purple luminous eyes looked empty, you could see her ribs through her brown dress, but somehow she still looked extremely beautiful. What? Luna thought I didn’t just call her beautiful, did I? Her thoughts were interrupted by her father “I have to go to work, so I’ll be off now, you should have no problem finishing your chores today”. “Of course father” Luna responded, “yes sir,” the raven-haired girl said her voice stern and cold. 

They began cleaning the windows there was awkward tension in the air so thick you could cut. Luna stared at the girl and saw as she winced. A cut on her arm obviously deeper than originally thought seemed to be causing her a lot of pain. “Hey, do you want me to bandage up your cuts?” Luna asked. The girl looked at her confused “that’s not necessary m’lady”. “I think it is, it will help you do the chores with more ease” Luna replied. she sighed “If “If that’s what you wish to do mistress”. “Come on I have some bandages in my room”. Luna began to walk to her room, she could hear the girl trailing behind her. Luna began to put ointments on her cuts “so what happened to you, how did you get all these cuts?”. Purple eyes stared at Luna “I..may have tried to fight someone, mistress”. Luna’s eyes widened “wow you fought someone?”. “Y-yeah but they had a knife”. “Oh gosh, also please stop calling me mistress, just call me Luna, well when it’s just us”. The cut up girl looked bewildered “okay Luna”. “By the way, I don’t know your name, what is it?” Luna asked. “Kalasia” she announced. “That’s a pretty name, Kalasia,” Luna said trying it out. Kalasia had a surprised look on her face. “What’s the matter” Luna questioned. “Well.. most people don’t really like my name, it’s a galren name”. Luna clicked her tongue “Oh, well I like it, so it’s true you are half galra?”. “Unfortunately yes, my mother was galra my father was altean when my town found out they had a child together they were imprisoned and killed soon afterwards, they sacrificed their lives for me”. Luna put her hand on Kalasia’s shoulder “I’m sorry”. Kalasia seemed obviously uncomfortable, not use to so much kindness “I ran away as quick as I could and lived on the streets till a few days ago where I was caught and put up for sale” she sighed. “And now your here” Luna muttered, it was all her fault that Kalasia was trapped here “I’m sorry”. Kalasia scanned Luna’s face “are you joking, you're the nicest person I’ve met”. Luna felt her cheeks going hot “Oh, thank you. Kalasia seemed to realise what she said and looked away “I guess we better get back to work right Luna?”. “Yeah of course”. 

-That night-  
(Kalasia’s perspective)  
Dirty galra scum. That’s all she was. It’s what she's used too. But this girl, treating her like she matters? Definitely not something she was used to. Luna, Kalasia smiled fondly at the name. Luna was amazing. She had eyes as blue as the ocean, freckles decorated her tanned skin and her short hair was tied back in a clean bun. 

Kalasia closed her eyes thought of happier times. Of clear night skies where she could lay back and count the stars, with the cool air of the night blowing against her face. Where she would stare up at the moon as it’s Silverlight glowed softly. Days of bliss and joy where her father would teach her the constellations as a mother sat next to her in a happy daze. 

At least now she knew she would get food every night, she would never have to sleep hungry again. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad, sure the chores sucked, but at least she had Luna helping her. She began to get ready for bed. Glaring at the burn mark in her back. Meant to be a symbol so people would know who she really was, a monster. She hated it. She remembered the day she got it. She grimaced thinking about it.

Kalasia was 8 at the time. She had been begging for food, shelter, anything. People at first would pretend to care but do nothing but most of them pretended not to see her. “Hello there,” a deep voice called out. She looked up. She knew she probably looked pathetic. She had hollow cheeks from nights of no dinner, her clothes were worn and muddy and size too big. “H-hi” she replied. She didn’t have much experience properly talking to people. “Want somewhere to stay for the night?”. She was torn at first, she wasn’t sure who to trust most the time, but a real bed and a good night's rest seemed like heaven. “Yes please,” she nervously stuttered. “Great” he smiled. The man had fine clothes on and seemed about in his mid-thirties with chestnut combed back hair. She followed him as he walked to a large house. He opened a large oak door, “come on in” he said gently. Tiptoeing she gazed at her surroundings, there was a fireplace and many couches surrounding it, on those couches a group of about 6 men sat. she began shaking as she stepped forward. “What’s your name,” the man asked her. “Kalasia” she whispered. “What’s your name” he repeated. “Kalasia” she replied louder this time. The men’s expressions turned dark. “Your a galra, aren’t you” he glared. “N-no” she stammered backing away towards the door. One of the men grasped onto her arm “you disgusting creature”. “Please, I don’t mean any harm, just let me go” she begged. “You tricked us into thinking you were one of us, you filthy little brat”. “I didn’t mean to I swear” she tried to make him let go of her but he was a lot stronger than her. “We are gonna make sure you remember this night for the rest of your pitiful life”. She could feel her heart beating faster. “w-wait”. They shoved her onto the ground face first. “Every time you look at your back your going to be reminded of the fact that you will never fit in, you will always be an outsider, no one will love you, you horrible beast” he spat. Her face was wet with tears as she began screaming for help. “No one will help you” they hissed as they burned a mark into her back. She screamed in agony, It burned through her skin. She felt as if she was gonna throw up. Her whole body was aching. She gladly welcomed the darkness putting her into numb unconsciousness. Several hours Kalasia woke up on the side of the street and saw she had a burn mark that had gone through her clothes and several layers of skin. Winter wind nipped at her exposed skin. Curling into a ball, for warmth, she silently cried as she stared up at the moon and thousands of glittering stars “why does everyone hate me?”. A child young alone and abandoned. She had been young and naive, she had believed there was good in the world that someone would help her but no one had. Till now. 

-A few months later-  
“Kalasia guess what!” Luna yelled. Kalasia paused for a moment "what".  
"No you have to guess!". "no, just tell me". Luna sighed "I got invited to Prince Lotor's ball!". "I thought you hated him, you have called him Prince Loturd on several occasions" Kalasia questioned. "well yeah, he sucks but I really like going to balls, the dancing, the music, the food, it's great!" Luna smiled. "Have you ever even met the prince before?" Kalasia asked. "No, but I've heard rumours". Kalasia laughed "well ah have fun I guess". Luna frowned "Could you come with me?". Kalasia choked "what! are you crazy?". "Oh come on it would be so much more fun if you were there too!" Luna gasped "and it's a masquerade ball so no one would know it's you!". "I don't know if your father finds out.." Kalasia stopped. "He won't he's out on a business trip for the next month, remember?". Kalasia gave up "...Ok, I'll come". Luna hugged Kalasia "you won't regret it!". Kalasia couldn't help but smile "so what is this ball for anyway?". Luna checked the invention "eh something about finding a wife, who cares". Kalasia snorted "Maybe you'll be the lucky girl". Luna stuck out her tongue "No thanks". "that was very unladylike of you m'lady, don't you want a good husband" Kalasia joked. Luna bumped Kalasia's shoulder "oh shut up". Kalasia wished she could stay in moments like this forever, just in her bubble of bliss with Luna. 

 

-The night of the ball-  
(Luna's perspective)  
“Kalasia come on we don’t have forever” Luna shouted. “Well sorry, I'm not used to wearing such..fine clothes”. “Come on, I’ll help you tie it”. Kalasia waddled out from behind the curtain “I feel dumb, also why is this so tight?" she complained. "here let me fix that up" Luna came over and started tieing the ribbons. Luna noticed a large scar that covered most of Kalasia's back. Luna felt outraged, how dare someone hurt her friend, she was going to track them down and-". Kalasia interrupted her thoughts "what's wrong" Kalasia ponded."It's um well you don't have to answer this question but where'd you get that scar?". Kalasia flinched "...I got it when I was younger, someone burned the mark into my back so that even though I look altean, people would know who I truly am". Luna didn't question further "I'm sorry. "It was a long time ago" Kalasia replied. Luna wished she could hide Kalasia away from the rest of that hateful world. She had finally finished tieing the ribbons."You look...beautiful" Luna grinned. Kalasia's face turned bright red "shut up, Luna" she spluttered. Luna's face started to heat up after realising what she said "alright! Let's go" quickly turning away. "yep!" Kalasia said too enthusiastically. She didn't have feelings for Kalasia did she? What no that's ridiculous. She did have feelings, friendly platonic feelings for Kalasia her best friend. yep, that's it. Nothing else. 

-At the ball-  
"shall we enter m'lady?" Luna grinned. Kalasia giggled "After you, mistress". Luna's heart skipped a beat. If there was a one sound that Luna could listen to for the rest her life, it would be Kalasia's giggle. She looked gorgeous, Her dark locks flowed down below her shoulders a red mask covered her face. She was just, wow. "Do I have something on my face?" Kalasia asked. Luna froze as for the second time that night she went bright red "Er no". Kalasia's face softened "Oh okay cool". damn, it Luna she thought to herself. When they entered Luna couldn't help but smile. Beautiful music filled the room and elegantly dressed people began to dance. Luna held out her gloved hand to Kalasia "May I have this dance, m'lady?". Kalasia smiled, her cheeks had a pink glow "Of course mistress" Kalasia curtsied. Luna put her hands on Kalasia's shoulders and They began to sway around the room "Have you danced before?" Luna asked. "Um well no, but I'm sorta just following what you're doing" Kalasia confessed. "whoa your pretty good" Luna commented. "your not to bad yourself" Kalasia blushed. "Ha thanks" Luna replied. She liked this, just dancing with Kalasia, being close to her. So close she could kiss her. Wait no. she is meant to kiss men not Kalasia. She shouldn't even be thinking about doing that. urgh. A deep voice cut through Luna's thoughts "May I have this dance" a tall stranger asked Kalasia. How dare he. They were dancing, she was about to tell him to bugger off when Kalasia said "Um sure, is that ok with you Luna?". Luna faked a smile "of course, go ahead". Kalasia smiled sadly at Luna "I'll be back for you know it". Luna watched her walk off with that stupid man. His skin was a light purple and his long white hair was pulled back in a ponytail and...oh there was a crown on his head. That's him, Prince Lotor. She'd been too focused on Kalasia to realise. Ohno what if he chose Kalasia to be his wife, only an idiot would refuse. She began to panic, she couldn't lose Kalasia. 

(Kalasia's perspective)  
Luna looked fantastic, like sure she always looked beautiful but wow. Her blue dress brought out her ocean eyes. Kalasia was happy just dancing with her until that guy interrupted. She had asked Luna if it was ok for her to leave hoping she would say no. But she didn't. Now she was stuck with this stranger. She had known she hadn't liked males for years. She tried to pretend she did, but well she didn't see the big fuss about them. But now she knew she had gone too far, falling for Luna was hopeless. But she could dream, right? "So what's your name," the man said. "My name is Kalasia". He smiled at her "Kalasia, that's a galren name is it not?. "it is" she confirmed. He hummed "my name is Lotor". Kalasia's eyes widened "Oh your majesty, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you sooner". He chuckled "It's fine". He didn't seem as bad as Luna said he was she smiled thinking of Luna's nickname for him. "Sorry what did you say?" she asked. "I was asking where you're from" Lotor repeated. "I'm from..the town" Kalasia stuttered. "very mysterious" he smiled. She snickered. 

"Thank you for the dance, perhaps I will see you around," The prince said then leaned down to kiss her hand. "Perhaps you shall" Kalasia answered. She curtsied and began to stroll back to Luna. "Kalasia! You made me wait for ages" Luna complained. "You could've danced with someone" Kalasia pointed out. "oh yeah, but I didn't" Luna replied, "so how was your dance with the prince". "It was fine, he seems ok" Kalasia answered. Luna made a face "eh I don't trust him, hey wanna see something cool?". Kalasia smiled "sure". Luna took Kalasia hand as she began to lead her to...the royal gardens. Kalasia gasped. It was beautiful there were lanterns shining upon millions of flowers. "what do you think?" Luna beamed. "This is amazing, how'd you find out about it?" Kalasia inquired. "I saw a bunch of people walking this way and assumed there must be something nice" Luna responded. Kalasia snorted "imagine if you had found the lavatories". They both began to laugh. Suddenly Luna began to stare at Kalasia. "I can't believe I have to ask you this again but do I have something on my face?". "No, no you don't, your just..really appealing to look at". Kalasia face suddenly felt warm. "Oh.. so are you". Luna smiled "Can I kiss you?". What??!! Luna wanted to kiss her? kvjdkmskvfn "are you drunk?". Luna snickered "no I just really want to". Kalasia couldn't believe this was happening. Her heart skipped a beat as she said "If that's what you wish mistress". Luna gently smiled and leaned forward. Kalasia closed her eyes and felt Luna's soft lips pressed against her own. This must be a dream. They pulled away and looked at each other. "I just did that" Luna whispered, "we're not mean to do that". The crashing realization of reality came down on Kalasia. Luna was in an upper-class family she was accepted to marry some rich man soon, and Kalasia was just some galra slave girl. "I-i'm sorry" Kalasia trembled. "No, I wanted to do that, I liked it, I really like you" Luna confessed. "I really like you too," Kalasia said quickly.  
"So ah what now?" Luna asked. "I don't know, maybe we should go back to the ball since people might get suspicious" Kalasia suggested. "I don't wanna go back I wanna stay with you" Luna pouted. "neither do I, but who knows what people might think". Luna sighed "I hate it when your right".  
Kalasia had to agree. 

-2 weeks later-  
Kalasia awoke with Luna snuggled next to her. She smiled to herself as she looked at Luna. She could stay here forever, never have to worry about the real world, stay in a little heaven with Luna. Suddenly the bell outside the door rang. That's strange Kalasia thought Luna's father wasn't due to be back for at least 2 weeks. She knew she had to get the door but she didn't wanna leave Luna. Kalasia sighed "I WILL BE THERE IN A MOMENT". Luna stirred awake "where are you going?" she mumbled still holding onto Kalasia. "The doorbell rang" she replied softly "so you need to let go of me". "But I don't wanna". Kalasia forced herself out of Luna's grip "Sorry" she whispered then kissed her forehead.  
Kalasia opened the door "Hello welcome to the Mclain household, how may I help you?". She looked up to the person and was shocked to see standing in front of her was Prince Lotor. "Kalasia?" He asked. "Um yes?" She answered. "I have been searching for you ever since the ball. I need to ask you, will be my wife?". Her eyes widened oh no how do I tell him I'm extremely not interested and have the cutest girlfriend in the world. "Ah I'm sorry but I must decline your offer". His smile faltered and she swore she saw his eye twitch. "Oh, umm okay I will see you around then". "Yep, bye have a nice day" and she shut the door. Luna came down the stairs "Who was that?". "Prince Lotor asking if I would marry him" She responded. "What! You said no right?!". Kalasia laughed "Like I would ever leave you for him". Luna went pink and hugged Kalasia "You mean that right?". Kalasia looked at Luna and smiled "I only love you". Luna beamed "I love you too". "Can we go back to bed now?" Kalasia requested. "Of course" Luna winked. 

a month later-  
(Luna's perspective)  
It had been a month and Luna still couldn't believe she had actually managed to work up the nerve to kiss Kalasia. She remembered thinking to herself "If you don't do this now, then she'll run off with Prince Loturd before you get the chance" and so she had. Every day since has been amazing, sure it sucked that they had to keep their relationship a secret, but they were the only ones home most of the time doing "chores". But her father had come back from his business trip. Which was great! (that was sarcastic by the way). "Luna you and the slave girl have been finishing the tasks quicker than usual so I added more" her father bellowed. "Oh, fantastic". She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and knock out his lights. She has a name! Use it, she thought while clenching her fists. "Also Luna I have found you a very good husband, he will be coming over next week" he added. "Excuse me!" she squawked. No no no no no she couldn't get married. "Use your manners, you should be grateful I managed to find someone willing to marry you" he glared. "You do not get to chose who I get to love" Luna hissed. Suddenly she felt a burning pain across her face. He slapped her! He quiznaking slapped her! She was boiling with rage. "You spoilt brat, you will do as I say" He growled. Before she could finish her sentence Kalasia walked in. "What do you want?" Her father demanded. Kalasia's eyes darted back and forth "I heard yelling and thought I should check you are all alright, sir". Luna knew Kalasia couldn't care less about what happened to her father, she was checking she was ok. Her anger melted away. Luna felt herself relax "Yes we are fine, thank you, Kalasia" she smiled. Her father glared at her "We were just discussing Luna's wedding plans". The colour drained out of Kalasia's face and Luna watched as she faked a smile "How lovely, sir". "Yes it is but she is refusing, would you know why?". Luna couldn't breathe". "I wouldn't know, I'm sure you're just doing what's best for the mistress, sir" Kalasia stated. He began to stomp towards Kalasia "What are you not telling me you filthy monster" he spat. Kalasia winced "I don't understand, sir". "Father, what are you doing?" Luna whimpered. He ignored her as he grabbed his hunting knife out from his pouch. "Ah what are doing, sir" Kalasia stammered. Luna watched in horror as he sliced along Kalasia's cheeks and then her arms. Kalasia screams echoed in the halls. Luna ran in front of Kalasia "FATHER STOP RIGHT NOW". He stared at her. "I was right, you love this disgusting beast". "She is not disgusting" Luna snapped. "Luna, leave" Kalasia whimpered. Luna felt tears well up in her eyes, "No". "It's controlling your mind Luna, get out so I can end it" her father demanded. "SHE IS NOT CONTROLLING MY MIND YOU TWAT" Luna screeched. Kalasia looked up at her and smiled blood was seeping out of her mouth and the deep cuts were like never-ending streams of blood, but she still looked gorgeous. If Luna didn't get her to a healer soon, she was going to bleed out. "I'm taking Kalasia to a healer right now, stay out of my way" she growled. "LUNA LOOK OUT-" Kalasia shrieked. Her father tossed her across the room and Luna felt herself being consumed by the darkness. 

-Two hours later-  
Luna woke up tied to a chair outside in the town courtyard. What's happening, where's Kalasia she thought? What if her father had already killed her, no there's still hope. Luna attempted to break free but the ropes had her trapped. Suddenly she noticed in the centre of the town there was someone tied to a stake. Her heart skipped a beat "No, Kalasia" she whispered. "Come on I have to get out of here I need to help oh no please no" Warm salty tears fell down her face as Prince Lotor that devious prick began to announce reasons for her punishment and next to him was her father. "This Horrible creature mind controlled this man's poor daughter into thinking she was in love with her, and she nearly had me too". The townspeople booed at Kalasia. "The girl is now safely tied up so that the beast can't force her to try to help her". Luna screamed, "LET HER GO PRINCE LOTURD". "See, poor girl. After she was knocked out so that no more harm could come to her from this wicked thing, it began to attack this heroic man, tell your story please". Her father stepped up "When I realised what it was doing I knocked out my poor daughter so she couldn't be used by the beast. Then I saw it's true form, it was something from nightmares. Their skin changed purple and their pupils disappeared their eyes glowed yellow, and they had horrible fangs and claws". The townspeople looked at Kalasia in disgust. "YOU LYING FU-" Someone gagged Luna before she could finish her sentence. Prince Lotor pretended to look sympathetic "Now we shall wake the pest". He muttered some ancient words and Kalasia's eyes opened wide in alarm "LUNA". "It's in a trance, the beast will now repeat exactly what they said and did to our hero". Luna whimpered. "LUNA LOOK OUT!, HOW DARE YOU HURT HER YOU DESPICABLE BASTARD" She growled and suddenly began to change form exactly how Luna's father described. the townspeople screamed. Luna didn't understand why she still looked perfect to her. "YOU TREAT HER LIKE CRAP WHEN SHE IS NOTHING BUT KIND TO YOU" she began trying to swipe at no one but the ropes were too tight. "YOU CALL ME THE MONSTER BUT LOOK AT YOURSELF, GO TO HELL" she spat "I LOVE HER MORE THEN YOU COULD EVER KNOW". Luna wanted to run over and kiss her right there and then. More tears poured down her face. "Idiotic beast, now we will snap it out of its trance so it can feel the pain of being burnt to the stake" The evil prince announced. He muttered more words and this time Kalasia was truly awake "W-What happened? Where's Luna?". "Be quiet beast, you will now be facing your punishment for brainwashing an innocent girl and attacking your superior" Lotor told her. Kalasia was quiet and her face showed no signs of fear "Is Luna ok?". Luna tried to call out to her "MHRMMM" please please look. Those purple eyes stared at her and softened. "Don't hurt her". "You were the only one hurting her" Lotor glared. Luna wanted to scream and shout about how wrong they were. "Believe what you want to prince loturd" Kalasia sneered. Luna couldn't be more proud of Kalasia. The prince looked furious "Any last words before we burn you, beast". "Luna, I still and always will love you" Kalasia trembled. Luna had never felt so helpless, being forced to watch the love of her life go up in flames. Please just let this be a nightmare she prayed but it wasn't. Kalasia screamed in agony and Luna didn't want to watch. Make it stop please she pleaded with any god there was. But none answered. 

-An hour later-  
Luna's father finally freed her of her restraints "Come on we're going home". "Stay away from me" Luna sobbed. Her father glared at her and grabbed her arm "come with me". He dragged her to the wharf that he used to take her to when she was younger with her mother. "What do you want?" she hissed. "I don't want you going around spreading rumours" He growled. "You mean the truth" she sneered. "That's enough, give me your arms" he demanded. "No". He punched her in the stomach knocking her to the ground and tied ropes around her arms and legs. "What are you doing?" she thundered. "I can't afford to keep you alive" He answered. "So you're going to kill me like the coward you are?" she snapped. He said nothing as he tied bricks onto her. If this was the end at least she would be with Kalasia again. "Do it" she challenged "finish off the job". Her father hesitated before pushing her into the depths of the ocean before she got one my glimpse of the shining night sky and glitter stars "That ones Orion, my father loved that one the most," Kalasia had said to her one night "and which is your favourite?" Luna had asked. "I don't really favour a constellation, I favour a star," Kalasia said to her. "Oh, so what is your favourite star?". Kalasia gazed at her with a happy look on her face "My favourite one is the brightest star of all, you". Luna giggled "your so cheesy, I love it, I love you". She smiled at the memory and accepted her fate. She sank deeper and deeper to the bottom like a rock. She tried to breathe but only water filled her lungs. shards of ice cut at her skin. This is it she thought. I love you Kalasia and she shut her eyes. 

Kalasia opened her eyes. All she could see was blinding whiteness. She was alive?...or was she dead. She looked down at her hands, she was in galra form. Disgusting. Ohno Luna. She's all alone. Kalasia sank to her knees. "Raise" a voice called out. "What, who are you, where are you?" Kalasia shouted into nothing. "Some questions can not always be answered, but I am here to offer you a second chance at life". "why?"  
Kalasia asked. "Because you died an unfair death, you shall come back immortal and be granted great powers," the voice told her. "Will I see Luna again?". The voice paused "Yes very soon". "Wait what do you mean by, very soon, I'm dead right? are you suggestings she going to die soon?" Kalasia inquired. "Unforantly yes, her father has just done something unspeakable" . "That bastard" she whimpered. "I will also be doing the same for her as I am doing for you". Wait, not only she was going to be able to see Luna again she would be with her eternity. Tears flowed down her cheeks"thank you". "Don't thank me yet, you too will be chosen to protect the land of Altea, great danger lays ahead". "Will we still be able to die again?".  
"No, you won't". "Then we'll do it" Kalasia agreed "well if she wants to too". The voice chuckled "She will". Suddenly Luna drenched in water appeared in front of them. "LUNA!" Kalasia ran over to her and tackled her with a hug. "Kalasia?" Luna croaked. "yes, I'm here". Luna blinked at Kalasia and stroked her cheek "You're perfect". Kalasia suddenly realised she was still in galra form and smiled. "I was so scared, Kalasia" Luna whispered, "are we dead?". Kalasia stroked Luna's hair "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and well technically yes but-". "Sorry to interrupt this sweet moment but I don't have all day" the voice boomed. "Who said that?!" Luna screeched, startled. "Their gonna give us a second chance, we can be immortal and have powers to protect others" Kalasia informed her. Luna's eyes widened. "Do you accept?". "Yes," Luna immediately answered. "Come forward," the voice told them. They stood up, holding hands, and stumbled forward. "You are honoured to be able to have a second life to protect Altea, I wish you luck". 

-2 months later-  
"God that place was bright" Kalasia muttered. "How long has it been?" Luna asked. "I don't know, and I don't care, I have you that's all that matters" Kalasia replied. Luna leaned in and kissed her, sparks flew, they literally flew Luna pulled away "OH MY GODS ARE YOU ON FIRE?" she screeched "ARE YOU OK?". Kalasia looked at herself "IM ON FIRE??? AHHHHHH...wait, it doesn't hurt". Luna wouldn't listen and she held her hands out towards her suddenly water sprayed out of them. "I WAS LITERALLY JUST FIRE AND WATER JUST SPRAYED OUT OF YOUR HANDS". "holy quiznak" Luna gasped. "so you can control water and I can control fire okay um cool cool cool," Kalasia said calming herself down. "So cool" Luna repeated nodding. "Hey Luna, um your kinda forming ice at your feet". "AH!" Luna bounced up. "So I guess that wasn't a dream" Kalasia noted. "I guess not". "Luna, your glowing" Kalasia blurted. "Thanks, sweetheart" Luna replied. "No, I mean your literally glowing look". Kalasia was right Luna's freckles looked like stars "Holy shit". Kalasia laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well um hope you liked it. I might add a chapter that shows some art. And I might make a sequel where the others are in it too, but Idk.  
> I'm not sure if I should make another chapter or not


End file.
